


Nothing Else Matters

by alanna_the_lionheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x20, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Speculation, jet scene, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the jet ride to Nanda Parbat, Oliver starts to break…and Felicity’s there to put him back together. Short and sweet speculation drabble about the Olicity scene on a jet in 3x20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I've already taken a crack at this, but my muse wouldn't shut up so I took another.

“Felicity…I’m….”

“It’s okay,” she responds softly, because she knows what he wants to say. Oliver’s _terrified_. She can hear it in his voice; she can feel it in the way his hands are shaking, his body trembling. She grips his hands tighter, gives him something to cling to.

“ _I’m here_ , Oliver. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Oliver shakes his head. “I don’t know what’s going to happen,” he whispers, voice breaking slightly, and she can’t stand to see him in so much pain.

“Neither do I,” she answers. “But I do know two things.”

Oliver’s heart skips a beat as he remembers the last time she said those words to him; remembers the strength she gave him that night almost one year ago. Tears he’s held back for so long finally fall, and without a word she reaches up and catches them with her fingertips, brushing them away gently. He gasps quietly at her touch, but he doesn’t pull away, like he’s done for so long.

She pulls his head down closer to hers, resting her forehead against his. She looks into his eyes, never breaking his gaze.

“I love you, Oliver.”

She stands up on the tips of her toes, closes the distance between them, and finally, _finally_ , she closes her eyes and kisses him. And Oliver doesn’t hesitate. He wraps his arms around her, pulls her closer, and kisses her back.

When they finally pull away, they’re both left gasping for air. Oliver rests his forehead against hers once more, thinking that it’s a position he could get used to. Eyes still closed, he loosens his grip on her just the slightest, enough to set her feet back on the ground.

Eventually, his head stops spinning, and when he opens his eyes he finds that hers are already open, gazing up at him fondly. Oliver smiles down at her and finds the breath he needs to finally ask-

“And the second thing?”

And Felicity smiles back at him.

“That nothing else matters.”

_…the end…_


End file.
